


Summoning A Dream Eater

by RadioactLiv



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Demon Summoning, Fluff, Lencest, M/M, Magic, Rated T for swearing, Receiver summons a cute demon, a bad attempt at writing Lencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactLiv/pseuds/RadioactLiv
Summary: Receiver summons a dream-eating demon to take away his nightmares.He just didn't expect him to be so cute.





	

 

 _'_ _Maybe I... didn't do it right? Or... have I not waited long enough? Fuck, what if I just opened a demon portal or some shit and literally everything in hell is currently roaming the streets?'_ , Receiver's blue eyes widened at the possibility that he had just royally fucked up. What was he thinking? Trying to summon a demon that may not even exist just because he had a few really bad nightmares... 

 

Receiver closed his eyes and sighed, trying to relax himself, _'I shouldn't have done this. What if I get possessed? What if my sister finds out. Oh shit... Transmitter is going to kill me when she finds out what I just did! Fuck, I'm such an idiot!-'_

 

"Regretting your decision already?"

 

Blue eyes snapped open to see a pair of glowing red ones a few inches away from him. " _Shit-!_ ", Receiver fell back onto the floor, shocked to have someone -or something- that close to him. He hesitantly looked up at the slightly confused face of what he was assuming was a male demon. ' _Damn... I didn't expect it to be cute...'_ , he thought.

 

The demon tilted its head, eyebrows furrowing as it rubbed its neck nervously, "Cute...? Y-you think I'm cute?"

 

Receiver blushed, "Uh... what?"

 

"You said you didn't expect me to be cute...", the demon relaxed its features and silently looked Receiver over as it waited for a response. 

 

 _'Can it hear my thoughts...?'_ , Receiver looked the blonde in the eye and was about to say something when his question was answered, 

 

A shy smile appeared on the demon's pale lips, "I can, actually. And you don't have to refer to me as 'it' I have a gender and a name, you know."

 

"U-um...okay? Mind telling me, then?", Receiver stood up and straightened his black hoodie. Noticing that he was taller than the red-eyed demon in front of him.

 

"For starters... I'm a male, I am assuming you are as well, but do correct me if I'm wrong. The name I was given is Trickster, but if you wish to call me something else, you may.", the demon frowned and looked down at the floor ," I should also mention that you are the first to summon me, so please do not be upset with me if I make a few mistakes during my time with you. My magic is not as strong as some of the other dream-eaters' as I am far younger than they are, so I may not be able to complete all of the tasks you give me-..."

 

"It's fine, really. As long as you help me with my nightmares, I probably won't ask you to do anything else.", Receiver smiled, hoping he could calm the young demon's worries.

 

Trickster's ruby red eyes widened as he looked up at Receiver, "R-really? Are you certain?"

 

"I am. You'll do just fine."

 

"Ah, thank you...", a light blush spread across Trickster's cheeks as he smiled up at Receiver.

 

Without really thinking, Receiver stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the young demon in a warm embrace. He could tell Trickster was a bit uncertain as to how he should respond, but the blonde soon relaxed in his hold, returning the hug not long after. _'I could get used to this...',_ Receiver thought, closing his eyes and breathing in the smaller blonde's scent. He smelled like vanilla and fresh coffee, which led to Receiver wondering what his soft-looking lips tasted like.

 

A faint whisper of, "I could, too...", reached the taller's ears as he fought the growing urge to kiss the boy he was currently holding close to him. _'It would be so easy... just to move back a little and tilt his head ever so slightly....'_

 

Trickster suddenly moved to look up at Receiver, his eyes full of curiosity, "L-like this...?", he asked quietly.

 

Receiver looked down at the boy and removed one of his hands from his waist to gently tilt his head back, "Mhmm... just...like..that....", his voice dropped into a low whisper just before he leaned forward and connected their lips. He was right about Trickster's lips being soft and tasting slightly of vanilla. _'Perfection...'_

 

Trickster shyly kissed back, pressing himself closer to Receiver in the process. He could feel his heart flutter in his chest at the feeling of them being so close. He felt tingly all over, especially where Receiver was touching him. It felt...good. He was so caught up in all these new feelings that he didn't notice when Receiver gently parted his lips with his tongue. Trickster did, however, notice the intense new feeling that spread over him when their tongues touched. He shivered, feeling chills all over his body. "Mmn...", he accidentally moaned, not really knowing how to react to what Receiver was doing. 

 

 _'So adorable... and sweet....'_ , Receiver then remembered that Trickster could hear his thoughts, _'This is your fist kiss, isn't it?_ ', he wasn't expecting a reply due to their mouths currently being busy, but he could hear the boy's voice in his mind, _'Yes... I'm sorry for being inexperienced...'_

 

 _'Don't be. You're doing just fine..._ ', Receiver deepened the kiss, hearing Trickster moan again.

 

_'I...can't breathe...'_

 

 _'Do you need to stop?_ '

 

_'...Yes... just for a moment.'_

 

Receiver pulled away, his eyes fluttering open to see a blushing Trickster, panting as he laid his head against his shoulder. "You okay?", he asked, a bit concerned for the shorter boy.

 

Trickster nodded, feeling too weak to say anything. He had never experienced something so... intimate. It felt amazing. Better than anything he had ever felt before. Red eyes fluttered closed as he tried to catch his breath. He sighed into Receiver's neck, feeling a warmth spread through his body. He wanted to stay like this forever and never let go. _'Is this what humans call 'love'?'_ , he thought, relaxing completely in Receiver's arms. 

 

"If what you're feeling is similar to what I'm feeling, then, yes."

 

Hearing Receiver's voice startled him a bit, but he then realized he had accidentally used his magic to make the taller hear his thoughts. "Good. Because I feel the urge to say 'I love you'..."

 

"Then say it.", Receiver could feel the boy smile against his neck and let out a small sigh.

 

"I love you...", Trickster immediately felt tingly all over again after those words left his mouth. He felt Receiver's hold tighten around him before he heard the same words being said to him,

 

"I love you, too..."

 

Receiver could already tell he was going to enjoy having this boy around.

 

☆End☆

 


End file.
